<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рептилоиды у нас в подсобке by Rin_Iris, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046183">Рептилоиды у нас в подсобке</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Iris/pseuds/Rin_Iris'>Rin_Iris</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021'>WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Iris/pseuds/Rin_Iris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Самая верная народная примета: если сомнительный мужик предлагает вам раскрыть коварный инопланетный заговор, значит вы бухаете уже больше пяти часов подряд.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от G до T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рептилоиды у нас в подсобке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Миша сидел в баре пять часов кряду, опрокидывая в себя стопку за стопкой. Кажется,  он был уже достаточно пьян для того, чтобы упаковаться в такси и свинтить домой, но атмосфера веселого бара все никак не отпускала его. Шумная толпа вокруг немного поредела, ведь время близилось к утру, но все еще не растеряла танцевального задора. Праздник жизни продолжался, а значит самое время заказать еще немного горючего. Ну а что? Имеет же взрослый человек право хорошенько надраться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша чувствовал, как туман в голове становился все гуще, но продолжал заливаться по полной программе. Запихивая в рот какую-то закуску и совершенно не разбирая вкуса, он пытался рассуждать о своей жизни, то и дело отвлекаясь на яркую иллюминацию за стойкой и аккуратного бармена, который ловко смешивал для него все новые и новые коктейли, так кстати не задавая никаких тупых вопросов. Вот что такое настоящий профессионализм! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Светодиоды переливались разными оттенками синего и зеленого, так что складывалось ощущение, будто находишься на космическом корабле, интерьер которого не слишком удачно закосил под нелепый ретро-шик. Ну или как это называется. Вы только посмотрите! Рядом с барным шкафом висит обшарпанная, но все еще очень модная красная электрогитара. Жаль, что ее настоящий цвет исказило кислотное освещение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Именно такие пафосные гитары и любил Макс, его лучший друг. Вернее бывший лучший друг, который совершенно не постеснялся кинуть его сегодня вечером. Нет, подождите, сегодня же только наступило! Все случилось вчера. И это после стольких лет крепкой дружбы. Десятилетий! Начиная с садика, между прочим! Как самоотверженно они прикрывали друг друга, пряча отвратительную манную кашу в шкафчике с детскими горшками! Но Макс будто выкинул их дружбу на помойку, как старую надоевшую игрушку. И очень быстро нашел ей новую блестящую замену. Как же больно! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Теперь у Макса престижная работа и девушка, с которой он проводит почти все свободное время. А у Миши только жалкая подработка и нежелание жить. Хотя о чем это он?! Желание жить как раз присутствует! Но не по чужой указке же! О, господи. На его стороне не осталось вообще никого. Даже лучшего друга, в котором еще три месяца назад не было никаких сомнений. Ничто не вечно под луной. А так бы хотелось! Каждый встречный считал своим долгом наставить его на путь истинный. Заставить с кем-то сойтись или, наконец, устроиться в нормальную фирму со стабильной зарплатой два раза в месяц. Полный мрак! Как это противно, когда никто не слышит, что ты пытаешься сказать! Когда никто не воспринимает тебя всерьез! Когда никто не видит в тебе — тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша разом осушил очередной стакан, припоминая все свои жалкие попытки наладить отношения с другом. Кажется, последняя из них закончитась полной катастрофой! И почему нельзя вернуть все назад, как было раньше?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Молодой человек, а знаете ли вы, что у Сатурна есть очень маленький, но от этого не менее прекрасный спутник в форме пельмешки? И, между прочим, по этому важному поводу на орбите Нибиру ежегодно проводится чудесный пельменный фестиваль в сатурианском стиле! — Какой-то подозрительный небритый мужик с блестящими глазами наклонился к Мише из-за барной стойки. На самом деле, это выглядело, как наглое вторжение в личное пространство, но почему-то не вызывало отторжения. Только легкий ступор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Простите, что? — удивленно спросил Миша, не в силах свести глаз с этого подозрительного мужика.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не что, а уникальный каменный пельмень в космосе! Сейчас как раз идет подготовка к фестивалю в его честь!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Послушайте, а вы вообще кто?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прочитав на лице собеседника полное недоумение, мужик окончательно смахнул с себя и без того тонкий налет вежливости. И начал бодро вещать, нисколько не обременяя себя правилами приличия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чувак, ну ё-моё! Я ж бармен! Уже пять часов кряду тебе бухло подливаю! — слегка оскорбленно воскликнул он. Но Миша был совершенно уверен, что бухло ему подливал самый обычный сотрудник заведения, а не этот чудик! Что-то явно было не так. Казалось, даже музыка притихла. Тем временем мужик продолжал без зазрения совести нести какую-то фантастическую ерунду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так вот, чувак! Пока подготовка к фестивалю в самом разгаре, у нас есть прекрасная возможность раскрыть злодейскую схему с нелегальным порталом в баре, заснять феерический компромат и на посошок стырить у рептилоидов машину времени! Она, правда, немного сломана, но это ничего! Мы на тебе все огрехи обкатаем! Ведь мой предсказательный шар тебе сплошную удачу выдает! Полоса везения, не иначе! А уж с ней не пропадешь!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я-то тут при чем?! — продолжал не въезжать в ситуацию Миша.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— При том, что сраные пришельцы оккупировали местную подсобку и осуществляют преступный заговор с неизвестной целью! Ты просто обязан помочь мне! Только вместе мы спасем эту планету от гибели! Соглашайся! Спецоперация обречена на успех! Ахахахахаха! — Заливистый смех бармена разнесся по всему бару. Поразительно, но никто не обратил на это внимания! Даже охрана.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, не снимает ли его какая-нибудь передача, типа «Скрытой Камеры». Потому что происходящее все больше напоминало ему завязку тупой детективной космооперы. Просто до жути.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Простите, вам что, разрешают бухать прямо на рабочем месте?! — как можно увереннее попытался наехать Миша. Но судя по заплетающемуся языку, произвести нужное впечатление не получилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Конечно, нет! Я трезв, как стеклышко! Не время бухать, время расследовать и спасать! Сегодня лучший день, чтобы разоблачить суперсекретное НИИ Энергетического Баланса! Рептилоиды по уши в делах, так что проскочим, как пить дать! Никто и не заметит! Снимем гадов на камеру, и прости-прощай вселенский заговор! Ахахахахаха!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша не мог оторвать взгляд от возбужденно выпученных глаз мужика.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Меня кстати Лехой зовут! Я тут почти что знаменитость! Только мне никто не верит! Считают, я всякую чушь порю! Ну какие дураки, чтоб их коты помойные задрали! Здесь же все очевидно! Рептилоиды что-то скрывают, и пора бы узнать, что именно! — Леха будто заглядывал своим горящим взором прямо в душу. Миша почувствовал, как мурашки побежали по всему телу, слегка разгоняя алкогольную слабость и наполняя энтузиазмом. Что за хрень!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Слушай, Леха, кхм... Я конечно вдрабадан, но не настолько же! Может, ты сам пойдешь компромат снимать, машины красть и мир спасать, а?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да ёклмн! Я ж серьезно тебе говорю, нельзя упускать такую возможность! Куй железо, пока горячо! Сечешь ты или нет?! Возьмем гадов тепленькими, пока не опомнились! Там же машина времени есть, ну! Все, что хочешь, исправить сможешь! — с каким-то молодецким пылом продолжал убеждать Леха.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Извини, но что-то не секу!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да чего ты такой несмелый! Мне карманный предсказатель именно тебя в напарники выбрал! Говорю же, удача на твоей стороне! Без нее в этом деле никак! Так испытай ее, черт подери! Возьми быка за рога, не пожалеешь! А славу потом пополам поделим, по справедливости! — в Мишиной голове проскользнула забавная мысль, что если бы не полная логическая и мыслительная отбитость, то Леха мог бы стать офигительным продажником и грести деньги лопатой! Надо же, как зазывает!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так, допустим, у вас в подсобке рептилоиды. Но это же дофига опасно, соваться к инопланетянам вот так, с бухты-барахты! — спросил Миша, пытаясь отыскать в происходящем хотя бы крошечное рациональное зерно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кто тебе сказал, что с бухты-барахты?! Я всегда готов к наступлению! У меня в раздевалке много чего заныкано! И вообще! А ну-ка, пошли! Сейчас-то мы припрем этих скользких тварей к стенке! — Леха вдруг перепрыгнул через барную стойку, как лихой паркурщик, схватил Мишу под руку и потащил в сторону служебных помещений.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Господи, прости! Надеюсь, это все какой-нибудь тупой розыгрыш, и я сегодня не сдохну! И не умру... — немного обреченно проговорил себе под нос Миша.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да не парься ты, это судьба! От нее не уйдешь! Ахахахахаха! — Леха подбадривал нового соратника как умел, буксируя его неустойчивое тело через танцующую массу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наконец, шумный зал остался позади, и за плотной металлической дверью показался плохо освещенный коридор, заставленный коробками. Леха продолжал вести Мишу дальше, куда-то вглубь, сворачивая то направо, то налево. Спустя еще пару минут пути двое оказались возле крошечной и ожидаемо забитой раздевалки. Миша с подозрением наблюдал за тем, как Леха копошится в каких-то раздолбанных коробках, искренне надеясь, что там случайно не окажется какой-нибудь старый и ржавый топор. И не покромсает пьяного гостя на кровавые тефтельки. Благо топора нигде не обнаружилось. Зато откуда ни возьмись у “бармена” появились целые две водяные пушки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот, держи! — Леха с гордостью протянул одну из игрушек напарнику.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что это за хрень? Детский сад какой-то! — Миша покрутил автомат в руках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да что ты понимаешь! Это святая вода!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И что мне с ней делать?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мочить рептилоидов! Что же еще?! Учись, дилетант! Хо-о-оба! — Леха резко пригнулся и начал имитировать напряженную перестрелку с невидимыми инопланетянами. И вот тут Миша окончательно уверился, что его и правда решили разыграть. Иначе, как это все объяснить?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну и где засели твои упыри? У нас вообще есть какой-нибудь план? — решил в меру своих способностей и состояния подыграть Миша.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Никаких убогих планов! Чистая импровизация! Вот, держи шапочку! А то все мозги микроволнами вынесет! — Леха достал с верхней полки пару новеньких шапочек из фольги. Миша примерил одну из них, все больше вживаясь в роль. Интересно, а кто заказал для него этот квест?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А где твоя камера? Ты же компромат собрался снимать? — со смешинками в голосе спросил Миша. Леха внимательно посмотрел сначала на него, потом на коробки, а затем многозначительно хмыкнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Охренеть не встать, я мобилу дома забыл! Слышь, одолжи-ка мне свою?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эм... А ты ее не расшибешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да ты не переживай! Я мастер на все руки! Если что, я тебе новую лучше прежней забабахаю! — Леха заправским движением вытер мокрую ладонь о штанину и протянул ее вперед. Миша с подозрением покосился на руку, но все-таки отдал свой любимый старенький смартфон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А теперь за мной!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Леха опять запетлял по холодным подсобным помещениям, пока не дошел до совсем уж облезлого тупика с двустворчатой дверью. По его словам, именно она вела в рептилоидный НИИ Энергетического Баланса. Вероятно, по сценарию всеобщая обшарпанность была таким хитрым инопланетным трюком по отвлечению внимания или вовсе продвинутой маскировкой, потому что место больше походило на какой-нибудь подъезд с алконавтами, но только не на космический НИИ. На скорую руку локацию делали, не иначе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Леха, периодически посматривая по сторонам, достал из карманов грязную связку ключей и пластмассовый блестящий шар размером с крупное яблоко. Видимо это и был его предсказательный прибор, потому что Леха потряс его, а затем внимательно вгляделся в маленький круглый экран.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так, что тут у нас. Значит по часовой стрелке. Хм... — Леха еще раз встряхнул шарик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Четыре раза. Вот заразы! Эти мнительные рептилии постоянно меняют количество поворотов!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А куда ты понесешь компромат, в случае успеха нашей операции? У вас какая-то своя контора есть? Много вообще за такое платят? — Миша продолжал отыгрывать роль охотника за паранормальным, пока Леха пытался отыскать в связке нужный ключ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А то! На РенТВ компромат с руками оторвут! Даже на недельку в Турцию махнуть сможем! Красота! — пока Миша размышлял, является ли неделька в Турции достойной наградой за видео с доказательством существования инопланетян, Леха вставил ключ в замочную скважину и четыре раза повернул по часовой. Послышался тихий щелчок, а затем и вибрация, которая все нарастала, распространяясь от пяток до макушки. И без того неуверенно стоящему на ногах Мише пришлось ухватится за ящики.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Из дверных щелей пошел пахучий зеленый дым, а потом одна из створок отворилась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так, не надо дергаться! Эта хрень не опасна для жизни! Только для здоровья! Ха-ха! Да ладно тебе, нос-то не затыкай! Я пошутил! Она для обеззараживания! На Земле эпидемия пылевых мухожук! Они знаешь какие вредные?! Рептилоидам все каналы засоряют! И даже приводят к необратимым мутациям в беспроводной робототехнике! — Леха приоткрыл дверь и аккуратно заглянул внутрь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Только держи пушку наготове, товарищ!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша услышал команду и понял, что сейчас начнется все самое интересное! Хоть на часок про это паршивый день можно будет забыть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Напарники тихо вошли в коридор и закрыли за собой дверь. Зеленая дымка все еще густо стелилась по полу. На стенах и потолке не осталось ни следа обветшания. Все было облицовано белыми панелями со встроенными светодиодными пластинами, прямо как на космическом корабле. Леха попытался открыть первую дверь слева, но она оказалась заперта. Тогда он достал телефон и начал снимать все вокруг.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вдруг крупная секция в конце коридора с гулом отъехала в сторону, Миша повернулся на звук и остолбенел от ужаса. В проеме напротив него оказалось какое-то человекоподобное существо в белом халате, поразительно напоминающее гибридную рептилию. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Рептилоид, черт подери! Это не хренов маскарадный костюм! Леха правду сказал! Ну и что теперь делать?!» — лихорадочно думал Миша, абсолютно не в состоянии пошевелиться или закричать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Алексей, какого хрена! Опять ты нас преследуешь?! И паренька еще втянул! Русским языком тебе сказано — мы не готовим конец света! Ты взрослый человек, возьми себя в руки и сними эту бесполезную дрянь с башки! Микроволны уже давно никто не использует! Свалился же ты на нашу голову, прости, господи! — рептилоид возмущенно и совершенно по-человечески отчитывал притихшего нарушителя. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Леха уставился на рептилию с видом погоревшего на хулиганстве мальчишки, который явно не ожидал, что его поймают так скоро. Но растерянность быстро прошла. Он лихо отбросил телефон за спину,  издал оглушительный боевой клич и направил водяную пушку прямо на пришельца. Рептилоид устало выдохнул и выписал какой-то замысловатый жест ладонью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша понял, что запахло жареным. Он развернулся к входной двери, собираясь выскочить обратно в подсобку и бежать куда глаза глядят, но почувствовал, как пол уходит из под ног и они с Лехой проваливаются вниз.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Полет вышел совсем недолгим.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша ожидал, что они расшибутся к чертовой матери, но они упали на что-то очень мягкое и скатились по округлой теплой поверхности до самого пола. В кромешной тьме нельзя было рассмотреть, что именно так любезно смягчило их падение. Но гигантское шерстяное нечто явно не оценило внезапного вторжения и тут же, громко фыркнув, лениво зашевелилось. Напарники на ощупь попятились назад, очень стараясь опять никуда не упасть и ни во что не вляпаться. Но уже через мгновенье послышался громкий щелчок выключателя и тусклый желтый свет заполнил пространство, еле дотягиваясь до его краев.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша ущипнул себя за руку, в надежде, что это все просто дурацкий пьяный сон, но, к сожалению, десятиметровый рыжий кот никуда не исчез. Наоборот, он вольготно расположился на своей уютной лежанке прямо посреди старого полуразрушенного зала просто невероятного размера. Обглоданные кошачьи игрушки и другой гигантский ненужный хлам, щедро разбросанный по сторонам, намекал на недюжинную силу и явную пищевую неразборчивость здешнего постояльца.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Леха вышел из ступора первым и попытался установить контакт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кись-кись-кись! Булочка моя сладкая! Пусти нас отсюда, а? А мы тебя пузико почешем! Хочешь? — как только мог, подлизывался Леха. Но несмотря на это, кот глядел на беглецов крайне осуждающе и вальяжно махал хвостом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Болван, еще раз булочкой меня назовешь и я тебя проглочу! Я вам не какой-то жалкий кот! Я сфинкс! Так узрите мое величие и падите в страхе!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А разве у сфинксов не человеческая голова? — с дуру ляпнул Миша, тут же получив от Лехи нервный удар локтем в бок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Человеческие бошки давно не в моде, презренный! Нынче носят акульи пасти! — гордо ответило чудовище, потягиваясь и демонстративно зевая, чтобы жалкие людишки могли в подробностях рассмотреть все многочисленные ряды его прекрасных белых клыков. Сфинкс натянул на морду свою самую обаятельную плотоядную улыбку, а затем встал с лежака и принялся наворачивать круги вокруг напарников, понемногу сокращая дистанцию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пора шевелить булками! А то этот плюшевый гад на нас сожрет и не подавится — очень тихо прошептал Леха. Он украдкой осмотрел зал, и, заметив свою водяную пушку около лежака, взял под руки офигевшего Мишу и начал медленно семенить в сторону оружия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Товарищ сфинкс! А почему ты нам загадки не загадываешь? Это твоя прямая профессиональная обязанность! — Леха усиленно тянул время, стараясь не выдать своего волнения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У меня только одна прямая обязанность — жрать нарушителей спокойствия и передавать то, что от них осталось, в рептилоидный совет! Для опытов! Все остальное на мое высочайшее усмотрение! И сегодня я не в настроении играть с едой! — раздраженно гаркнул сфинкс, длинным хвостом отбрасывая водяную пушку куда-то в кучу мусора.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Миши перехватило дыхание. Теперь им точно конец! Леха зачем-то лихорадочно шарил по карманам, из которых сыпалась всякая всячина, а потом вдруг вытащил свой предсказательный шар и кинул прямо сфинксу в морду. Тот ловко поймал его языком, ухмыльнулся, но в тот же миг дико заревел. С виду пластмассовый, шарик разлетелся на тысячу горячих осколков, заставляя сфинкса трясти обожженным языком, разъяренно мотать башкой и тереться носом о мягкую лежанку, чтобы хоть как-то унять боль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бежим! — громко скомандовал Леха. И неудачники рванули в сторону ближайшего узкого коридора. Леха почти тащил на себе Мишу, интуитивно стараясь не наткнуться на какой-нибудь штырь и не запутаться в кошачьих ленточках. Напарники на удачу петляли в многочисленных обшарпанных проходах, но, очевидно, без карманного предсказателя интуиция у Лехи работала очень плохо. И, вылетев из-за очередного поворота, напарники снова оказались в злосчастном зале. Только теперь с другой стороны. Хитрый сфинкс уже поджидал их у выхода, широко разинув ужасающую акулью пасть, чтобы достойно встретить такую наглую и шуструю добычу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша смотрел на происходящее, как будто со стороны, не в состоянии сообразить, что нужно делать. Леха резко затормозил и из последних сил втолкнул их обоих в единственную открытую дверь, которую успел заметить, но споткнулся о дурацкий кривой порожек и повалился лицом вниз, чуть не утянув за собой напарника. Миша попытался оттащить Леху подальше от проема, но было слишком поздно. Сфинкс сцапал его за ногу, резко потянул, вскидывая в воздух, и тут же проглотил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кажется, Миша не издал ни звука. Он вообще забыл, как дышать, медленно сползая по стеночке и прижимая руки к груди. Чудовище снаружи пыталось протиснуть морду в узкий дверной проем, а потом — зацепить Мишу длинной лапой, но ничего не выходило. Так что оно с гневным ревом унеслось в неизвестном направлении.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша сидел на полу и приходил в себя. Давящая тишина сковала его со всех сторон, не позволяя расслабиться. Прямо сейчас он понял, что окончательно протрезвел после пятичасовой пьянки, но это совершенно не принесло облегчения. Он никак не мог отдышаться и сообразить, что же делать дальше. Мысли вихрем проносились в голове, но просто не могли оформиться хоть во что-то внятное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Слабо освещенное и душное помещение так же, как и зал, было доверху забитом всякой всячиной: книгами в странных обложках, стеклянными вещицами и лабораторными приборами непонятного назначения. Противно мигала и тренькала сломанная лампочка, будто специально действуя на и без того растрепанные нервы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша потер переносицу. Нужно было что-то делать. Он медленно встал, опираясь на стену, и осмотрелся. Прямо на виду в проходе лежал треснувший предсказательный шар. Взяв его и внимательно осмотрев, Миша убедился, что он такой же, как и Лехин, только другого цвета. На экране мелькнуло что-то неразборчивое, а затем внутри появилась яркая белая точка. Она быстро расширялась и, в конце концов, превратилась в луч, слепящий глаза. Миша направил его на грязный пол и очень удивился, увидев там изображение, будто сделанное обычным проектором. Это совершенно точно была комната Макса. Миша часто ходил к нему в гости, чтобы посмотреть кино, поиграть в приставку или просто поболтать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сначала комната была пуста, но потом на привычный серый диванчик приземлилась парочка, Макс и Оля. Шар в руке Миши завибрировал, и тот услышал разговор.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Кто это звонил? Из банка? Я их тоже сбрасываю всегда, задрали со своими кредитами!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Да не. Это Миша. Как же он меня достал! — раздраженно ответил Макс, открывая бутылку вина.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Я думала, вы с детства дружите!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Ну да, вроде и дружим. Но понимаешь, он повзрослеть никак не может! Вот у меня работа, отношения серьезные, а он все в приставку поиграть зовет, да по барам посидеть. И это вместо того, чтобы за ум взяться.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Да ладно, может ему так нравится!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Ага, нравится ему. Он просто инфантильный до мозга костей. Никак свою личную жизнь не устроит. Сколько раз я его с хорошенькими девушками знакомил, а?! Помнишь ту днюху? Он так и просидел весь вечер в углу! Даже нормальную работу найти не в состоянии.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Ну так поговори с ним по душам!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Ему бесполезно что-то говорить! Я уже и психолога хорошего рекомендовал! А взамен получил только истерику в стиле «ах, я бедный, несчастный, меня никто не понимает»! Короче, если он и дальше хочет плавать в своем дерьме, это больше не моя проблема!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Шар снова завибрировал и картинка пропала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша замер посреди прохода, пытаясь сглотнуть огромный ком, застрявший в горле. Он никак не мог поверить, что все это происходило на самом деле. В голову опять полезли гадкие мысли, которые он так старательно душил, заливая алкоголем. Уже планируя разбить злосчастный шар к чертовой матери, Миша вдруг увидел, как в темном углу что-то зашевелилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В этой комнате есть машина времени. Вон там, справа от тебя. Ее, конечно, уже списали, но она все еще работает — сказал некто вкрадчивым и глубоким голосом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кто здесь? — настороженно спросил Миша, игнорируя дрожж в коленках. Он внимательно всматривался в темноту, пытаясь определить, опасен его новый собеседник или нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Здесь никого нет. Кроме тебя, разумеется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Выходит, ты призрак? — Миша медленно пятился к двери, готовясь бежать в любой момент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, я лишь твоя обратная проекция. Но ты и без меня сообразил, что к чему, не так ли?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да ничего я еще не сообразил! — зло ответил Миша, чувствуя, что вот-вот съедет с катушек.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О нет, ты прекрасно понял сейчас, что на самом деле машина времени тебе не нужна.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему это? — гаркнул Миша, не в состоянии удержаться от возражений.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Потому что ты не вписываешься в его картину мира. Ты это чувствовал, но боялся посмотреть правде в глаза. Боялся увидеть, что вашу дружбу ценишь только ты. А потому закрывал на все глаза, сглаживал углы и делал то, что тебе неинтересно. Для Макса ты всегда был лишь временным развлечением. И это время вышло. Но теперь второстепенному герою пора выйти на передний план.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша скрепя сердце слушал голос, который становился все громче и громче, и изо всех сил сжимал зубы, чтобы не заорать самому.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Здесь и сейчас началась новая глава, герой! Так что ты сделаешь дальше? Скажи мне!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Комната вторила голосу звонким эхом, осыпая все вокруг дождем из пыли и засохших мух. Каждая поверхность от пола до потолка сотрясалась, отражая и многократно усиливая кипящую в воздухе ярость. Книги и склянки падали с кривых полок, сливаясь в единый мощный поток. И в этот миг Миша будто очнулся. Все встало на свои места. Жизнь ничего не отбирала у него, а лишь указала новый путь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша резко выдохнул и вернулся в реальность.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спрашиваешь, что я буду делать дальше? Да Леху спасать, вот что! Но если вернуться в прошлое, он меня все равно не послушает! Сам пойдет компромат снимать! И как же его теперь вытаскивать?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А предсказательный шар тебе не поможет? — отозвался слегка охрипший голос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Миша немедленно вспомнил, что за прибор у него в руке. Он посмотрел на карманный предсказатель и, не раздумывая, хорошенько его потряс. Как же удачно, что пару минут назад он с дуру не запустил его в стену!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А шарик-то тормозит! Треснутый, не зря списали! Надеюсь, на полпути не заглючит!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А ты попробуй. Может, что и выйдет — напоследок ответил голос и совсем затих.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миша напряженно ждал, внимательно глядя на экран. Секунду спустя, еле разбирая тусклые буквы, он прочитал: «Водяная пушка». Быстро сообразив, что ему делать, Миша со всех ног помчался обратно в огромный зал, усиленно вспоминая, куда же сфинкс отбросил Лехино оружие. Но когда он нашел его, то увидел, что пластмассовая колба с водой треснула и наполовину вытекла. Так что пришлось покопаться в куче хлама еще немного, чтобы не остаться совсем без боеприпасов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Приведя пушку в порядок, Миша снова потряс карманный предсказатель, искренне надеясь, что тот его не подведет и подскажет правильный путь. Все-таки потолок был слишком высоким, чтобы рисковать и лезть наверх. Из зала же вело несколько узких коридоров, два из которых точно были тупиковыми. На этот раз прибор среагировал немного быстрее и указал на четвертый коридор слева от разрушенной статуи Марса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ориентируясь в лабиринте с помощью шара, Миша огибал поворот за поворотом, перелезая через перекошенные ящики и уже привычные горы мусора. Направо, налево и снова направо. Наконец, впереди показалась дверь, явно не похожая на все остальные. Миша остановился и с надеждой подергал за ручку, но ничего не произошло. Тогда он решил приложиться к створке плечом. Просто на удачу. Но вдруг дверь открылась сама собой и весь коридор заполнило невыносимо ярким белым светом. Миша рефлекторно согнулся и прикрыл глаза ладонями, но это не помогло. Все вокруг будто вырубилось и перезагрузилось снова. Ему начало казаться, что это странное состояние не закончится никогда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Давай уже просыпайся, соня-засоня! Ахахахахаха! — знакомый задорный смех вырвал Мишу из тягучего светового плена. С трудом разлепив глаза, он понял, что опять сидит за барной стойкой. Как будто и не вставал. Только теперь никакого кислотного освещения не было, а горел самый обычный теплый верхний свет, придавая бару совсем другую, очень уютную атмосферу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Леха?! Слава богу! Как ты из сфинкса-то выбрался?! — радостно воскликнул Миша.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Неохотно! У нашего Барсика горловой зоб уж очень уютный. Там посидеть можно, почитать, чайку попить! Красота! А главное, никто не беспокоит! — бодро ответил Леха, смешивая очередной причудливый коктейль. Тут на стойку запрыгнул толстый рыжий кот, невероятно похожий на того жуткого сфинкса в миниатюре. Он обаятельно улыбался во все сто тридцать два зуба и нетерпеливо размахивал хвостом. Леха нахально потрепал его за ушком, получив хвостом по лбу в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А ты молодцом держался, голубчик! Только растерялся немного сначала! Но это ничего, бывает! — Барсик важно похвалил Мишу, нагло устраиваясь грязными лапами на барной стойке и окуная морду в ближайший стакан с глинтвейном. Леха страдальчески закатил глаза, но продолжил взбалтывать свой холодный напиток. Служебная дверь на кухню громко заскрипела и открылась. Оттуда с огромным подносом, полным различных закусок, показался рептилоид в расстегнутом белом халате. Тот самый, который недавно сбросил нарушителей спокойствия прямиком в лапы сфинкса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Леха, так ты что, один из этих рептилий?! — обескураженно спросил Миша, наблюдая, как поднос с закусками приземляется прямо у него под носом. Он встрепенулся и, резко развернувшись на стуле, увидел, что за столиками тут и там сидят небольшие группы рептилоидов и прочих существ, весело болтая и попивая разноцветные напитки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да не! У меня из зеленого только татуха на правой булке! А так я самый обычный человек! Натуральный! — умиротворяюще ответил Леха, наполняя стаканы только что приготовленным фруктовым шейком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Алексей, разве у тебя есть татуировка? На плановой дезинфекции не заметно было — присоединился к разговору рептилоид, продолжая бодро перекладывать вкусности с большого подноса на подносы поменьше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да она когда было-то?! Я еще в той командировке набить успел! А что, я тебе не показывал? Не беда, сейчас все исправим! — Леха резво принялся расстегивать свой новомодный ремень, будто и не замечая легкого коллективного замешательства.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спасибо, я как-то обойдусь! Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь! Но ты поаккуратнее с представлениями, а то Миша на тебя, как на поехавшего уже смотрит! — со смешинками в голосе отозвался рептилоид. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ребят, а что тут вообще происходит? — спросил Миша, грея руки о только что предложенный стакан с горячим напитком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты только не обижайся, ладно? Но нам позарез надо было тебя проверить, прежде чем на работу приглашать! Она у нас такая! Специфическая! Тут не каждый подойдет! — с чувством ответил Леха, двигая к Мише сладкие закуски.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так вы приглашаете меня на работу?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну да! Нашей команде до полного состава только одного члена и не хватает! — промурлыкал Барсик, слизывая с усов капельки глинтвейна.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Правильно ты говоришь, сфинкс! Вон у других этих членов всегда полный комплект, и только у нас нехватка! Непорядок! — каким-то совсем неприличным тоном согласился Леха, взявшись теперь за натирание бокалов. Рептилоид и Барсик переглянулись за его спиной, а затем многозначительно посмотрели на Мишу. И до того вдруг окончательно дошло, почему же командный комплект все никак не мог собраться. Ну разумеется! Такие улетные коллеги по зубам не каждому!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У нас хорошая зарплата, дружный коллектив! Командировки интересные, да и корпоративный санаторий в лучшей туманности кластера — продолжал завлекать рептилоид.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А самое главное, любое бухло бесплатно! — закончил на светлой ноте Леха.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Исключительно безалкогольное! Нас и без того порядочно штырит — на всякий случай уточнил Барсик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Леха вытер руки жестким вафельным полотенцем и протянул ладонь вперед. Три пары внимательных глаз остановились на Мише. Кажется, все уже догадывались, что произойдет дальше. Миша покосился на предложенную ладонь и понял, что у него не осталось совершенно никаких сомнения или доводов против. Он улыбнулся, уверенно поднял взгляд на Леху и с размаху пожал его ладонь. Как же это приятно — вновь найти настоящих друзей!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я согласен, такие предложения на дороге не валяются! И кстати, Леха, ты мне новый телефон должен!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>